


The night no one remembered

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Hope's Peak, I...have no words, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Multi, surprising coming from me, wow no ships for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Saihara opened his eyes and looked around blearily. He was in his dorm, lying in his bed.Well... it was hard to tell since everything looked like shit. Chairs were thrown about the room, ripped streamers laid all across, red cups and slices of pizza on the ground, and their were also his classmates.What the hell happened last night!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an april fools fanfiction but not really.

Saihara opened his eyes and looked around blearily. He was in his dorm, and in his bed. Well... it was hard to tell since everything looked like shit. Chairs were thrown about the room, ripped streamers laid all across, red cups and slices of pizza on the ground, and their were also his classmates. They were all there. He saw Akamatsu snoring lightly while resting against the wall. Iruma atop of the table, Ouma resting beneath it. Kaito and Maki spooning in the corner. And so on...

'What the hell happened last night!?' Saihara thought in alarm. He had a pounding headache. He tiptoed to Akamatsu and gently shook her shoulder. "Mm..Saihara? What's going on?" The blonde asked softly. "I don't know..Do you remember Akamatsu?" Saihara said with an equally soft tone. Akamatsu winced. "I-I don't remember at all...I have a really bad headache though..." The detective thought for a moment. "Well, we should probably wake everyone up. Maybe they know." The blonde nodded and slowly got up. "Yeah, you're right."

Saihara walked up to Shinguuji first, who was laying down with half his body beneath the bed. 'I'm surprised even Shinguuji took part in whatever we did last night.' Saihara said in his mind.He gripped the anthropologist by his ankles and pulled him out with ease. The detective was surprised to already see Shinguuji looking up at him with curious eyes. "...Saihara, do you recall anything from last night? Because I am afraid I do not." Said boy sighed."So you don't remember either?" The anthropologist stood up and surveyed the room. Akamatsu was still trying to make Shirogane wake up and was slapping her cheeks lightly. Everything else was still a wreck. "So are you waking up everyone to see if they remember?" Saihara sighed again. "Yep. You're the first one." Shinguuji nodded. "I see. I will help you then." He said and walked over to Angie to wake her up.

Saihara took one last glance at Akamatsu, who had finally woken up Shirogane and was now questioning her, and knelt by Hoshi's body. He was laying down on his side on the floor in front of the door, and holding a gray kitten. 'Well that's...odd.' Saihara thought. He grabbed his small shoulder and shook it. "Hoshi, wake up." As if hearing him, the tennis player slowly opened his eyes. "...Well, this brings back memories." He said and got up, still holding on to the cat. "Do you remember anything from last night Hoshi?" The smaller shook his head. "No, sorry." 'Does nobody remember anything?' Saihara thought. He smiled weekly at Hoshi. "So far, nobody has. So it's okay, I guess." He left the tennis player and went up to Iruma next. Same results, no memory of last night. Saihara continued to wake up everyone and came to the same conclusion every time, no memory. But they almost all had the same thing in common, pounding headaches and sickness. So now, everyone had gathered around Saihara's small table and waited for answers, the one thing Saihara did not have.

'

"Ugh... What happened last night?"

"Kami-sama has failed me..."

"My head hurts like hell!"

Saihara looked over the room once more and suddenly paled. "Everyone...where's Kiibo?" He asked. "Maybe he wasn't here last night." Akamatsu replied. Saihara shook his head. "If that's true...then why is his antenna over there?"(SHUUICHI IT'S CALLED AN AHOGE) He said and pointed at the "antenna" lying in the middle of the room.


	2. Challenge!

Right, down, up, right, right, down, right, right, up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right  
Right, down, up, right, right, down, right, right, up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right  
Right, down, up, right, right, down, right, right, up, up, down, down  
Wait, please hold the up button.  
Right, down, up, right, right, down, right, right, up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right  
Right, down, up, right, right, down, right, right, up, up, down, down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I f anyone can tell ME T H E N AM E OF THIS SONG TH EN I WILL WRITE AN NDRV3 ONE-SHOT WITH A PROMPT OF THEIR CHOICE. ANY CHARACTERS. Any thing but smut though. I don't do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I printed out 61 pictures of the Mona Lisa and taped them all over my kitchen. I don't know why.


End file.
